Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device which simultaneously scans a plurality of display regions and display method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Following the technology, the display devices are getting more mature. Traditionally an ultrahigh voltage mercury lamp has been applied to be the light source, such as the digital display device, front-projection type display device or cast-panel display device. However, the ultrahigh voltage mercury has a bad impact on the environment. For preventing polluting the environment, a light-emitting diode (LED) display device is proposed. The LED display device's volume is lighter and thinner, and mercury pollution will not occur. Thus, the traditional devices can be replaced by the LED display device.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional display device. The conventional display device 1 includes a display panel 10, a scan driving unit 11, and a data driving unit 12. The scan driving unit 11 has a plurality of scanning lines coupled to the display panel 10. The data driving unit 12 has a plurality of data lines coupled to the display panel 10. The scan driving unit 11 outputs a plurality of scanning signals to the display panel 10, and conducts each column pixel set in order. Secondly, the data driving unit 12 also outputs a plurality of data signals to the display panel 10 to display a corresponding image on the display panel 10.
Such as in the traditional way, the scan driving unit 11 outputs the scanning signals on pixel sets to conduct thin-film transistors (TFT) of pixel sets in sequence with each row on the display panel 10. In other words, pixel sets on each row are driven by only one scanning signal within a period time. However, if the frequency of the outputted scanning signal is not high enough, the users will feel that the window of display panel 10 is flickering. More specifically, the scan driving unit 11 may scan the pixel sets from the first row, and the scanned pixel sets will be charged and initiate lighting. In response to the frequency of the scan signals outputted from the scan driving unit 11 being not high enough, the scan driving unit 11 does not complete scanning all pixel set rows, and the pixel sets on the first row may darken without receiving the new scanning signal. Thus, the above situation will reduce a user's comfort.